Of Coffee, Murders and Sci-fi
by AKJ4
Summary: It's Castle and Beckett's first anniversary. Find out if they managed to stick to their vow to 'never, ever be boring' during their first year of marriage.


**Of Coffee, Murders and Sci-fi**

"Beckett… Kate… Katherine… KB…"

She groaned and pulled the duvet over her head, attempting to block out the too-awake voice beside her.

"Are you awake?"

"You were poking me, Castle. What d'ya think?" she grumped, finally allowing him to pull the duvet from her, although she didn't appear at all impressed. She peered up at him through bleary eyes and brushed a messy strand of hair from her face while she wondered what the hell he had reason to be so exuberant and so _awake_ about.

He merely grinned and bent to place a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Happy Anniversary, wife!"

It was slow, but a smile formed. "Happy Anniversary, husband… One year; wow!"

"I know right!" he exclaimed, tugging at her hand to urge her up.

Since it was September and the mornings were beginning to feel slightly cool, he held open a thin dressing grown for her, and then pulled her in for a hug. He loved morning Kate: all warm from sleep; cheeks pink; hair slightly awry; and clad in soft pyjamas through which he could feel every curve of her form.

He coaxed her gently out of the bedroom, turning her to face the living area with hands on her waist. On the table were two coffee cups from their favourite shop. Without even tasting it, she knew it was a grande skim latte with two pumps sugar-free vanilla. Coffee was one of the first rituals to establish in their early relationship, even at a time when Beckett still found Castle exasperating on more occasions than not. Rick thought it was fitting to start the day marking completion of their first year of marriage with the beverage.

"Open your present." He dumped a parcel unceremoniously on her lap, almost upsetting the cup from which she was just about to take an experimental sip. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, but he merely responded with a totally unapologetic grin, and proceeded to bounce around like a puppy eager for a walk.

In order to preserve her coffee (and her sanity), Kate wasted no time tearing the paper from the long, thin package. It was a frame with four 20 x 25 cm photos. The most recent she recognised as one taken two weeks previously. Their pyjama-clad forms were snuggled together on the couch; Castle was perusing the paper, with Kate reclining back against his chest whilst reading 'Crime and Punishment'. On seeing the adorable scene, Martha had crept downstairs (a rather remarkable feat considering her penchant for dramatic entrances) and captured the moment on her phone. Kate loved the image as it demonstrated that whilst their days were filled with the excitement and drama of catching killers and building theory, they were still content with the domesticity of early mornings and days off spent relaxing together at home.

The next photograph was one taken on their first trip to the Hamptons. It pictured them standing at the back entrance to the house (sans dead body in the swimming pool), with arms wrapped around each other and sun-kissed faces beaming into the camera.

The next was one was of the fundraising evening they attended for the Metropolitan American Dance Theatre, during which they attempted to discern who was stealing from, and murdering wealthy people in the city. In the picture, they stood arm in arm, he in a tuxedo, and she sporting the jewelled dress he had delivered to her as a surprise gift.

The final image made her pause. She recognised the occasion, most definitely, but the photo was one she had never seen before. It featured Kate with very long, straight brown hair, and a much younger (though no less ruggedly handsome) Rick. Though they were separated by a table, and though he was seated and she standing, their gazes were locked.

"Oh Castle!" she gushed, looking up at him briefly before quickly reverting her attention back to the picture. "The first time we met at your book signing! How ever did you get a copy?"

"Put a plea out to the subscribers on my website. I figured some of my more, ahem, _enthusiastic_ fans would still have photos of that day."

He could tell by her fascination as the examined the photo that he'd done well. It was a constant source of regret that he could not remember their first meeting. Kate had told him the story often enough though. They spoke for only thirty seconds during which he asked the standard questions he did at any signing: what was her name; how was she doing; who did she want the book making out to. Kate did concede that he was actually very nice (nicer than the second time they met actually) and Castle was glad he hadn't treated her crudely as his playboy image was apt to make him do. The only thing she was about was for how long she queued up, strangely.

"I love it, Castle!" She planted a kiss squarely on his lips. The thought that had gone into the present meant more to her than any expensive gift would. "But," her brow furrowed.

"What, Kate?" he nudged her.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"You're wondering why you didn't receive an email from the site with my request, aren't you."

She shrugged, "Maybe."

"I may have disabled your account."

"You- Castle!"

"Temporarily," he held up his hands in parley. "And to answer the other question you're not asking very loudly; it is so not difficult to work out which pseudonym is yours. RebelCop21; really, Kate?"

"I had just joined the academy; fancied myself a bit of a crusader who would single-handedly bring justice to hundreds of people in New York City, no matter the obstacles," she rolled her eyes at herself and made a grand sweep of her arm as she spoke, as if disregarding her initial impression of the type of cop she'd be.

"I think you've more than succeeded, Kate," Rick said sincerely, brushing his lips to her cheek, which immediately turned an adorable pink at his words.

"Anyway," she stood quickly in an attempt to divert from her embarrassment. "It's time for your present. Wait here."

She returned moments later carrying a large box, neatly wrapped in silver paper. Castle's eyes widened when he took in the size, all sorts of ideas as to what it might be clamouring forth. Just as he was about to voice them, however, he was cut off by his wife. "Don't guess what it is, Castle. You'll come up with all sorts of crazy suggestions, and then you'll be disappointed when you see what it actually is."

He grinned; she knew him so well! They shared a quick kiss as he accepted the box, tearing aside the paper to reveal plain cardboard. In contrast with his frenzy moments before, he lifted the lid with reverence, pausing to glance across at a now nervous looking Beckett.

He looked down at the now open box and let out a gasp, and then a squeak. "A lightsaber, Beckett! A lightsaber!"

"So, you like it?" she asked with a smile at his reaction, though with a hint of insecurity.

"Of course!" he replied incredulously, before digging back in the box, revealing not two, but three of the weapons. "Three lightsabers, Kate!"

"Calm down, Castle," she laughed; if he gasped from excitement any more, she feared he might pass out. "I know that with Alexis in college, you miss having someone to play with. So there's one for me. And the third one is for when Alexis visits."

"You want to have lightsaber battles with me! You, Katherine Beckett, respected NYPD homicide detective, want to spend Sunday afternoons acting as the Sith against my Jedi!" His face was lit up with so much excitement and he practically vibrated energy. "Best. Wife. Ever!"

He pulled it from the box and stood, holding it reverently for a few seconds before giving it an experimental swish. The arc of the blue rod created an imprint behind Kate's lids when she blinked.

"This is so cool!" he practically squealed, even throwing in a small hop.

Beckett couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. Perhaps is wasn't a traditional anniversary present, nor was it especially romantic. But it was something she knew would make him happy, and something they could do together. After all, they had vowed not to be boring, and so far, one year into marriage, the vow had not been broken.

"So, up for a battle?" she asked coyly, grabbing one of the replicas and brandishing it before her, whilst her husband looked on in horror at her actions.

"You don't just wield a lightsaber any old how, Beckett! In the words of Obi Wan himself, it is 'an elegant weapon for a more civilised age'."

"Oh, you think I can't handle a lightsaber, huh?" she questioned, eyebrows raised.

"I know so!" he stated with confidence, though inside he was starting to doubt. Beckett was a woman of vast and varied talents. He'd been in similar scenarios before, and it invariably ended with him getting his ass kicked.

* * *

It turned out, neither of them kicked ass. The fight quickly degenerated and the lightsabers were discarded in favour of a more contact-permitting battle. Attempting to flee from him, Kate squealed as Castle caught her round the waist at the bottom of the stairs, hauling her squirming form off her feet.

He walked her through to their bedroom, ignoring the fists pounding on his back as she demanded he remove her from her position slung over her shoulder. And remove her he did, dropping her with an inelegant bounce onto their mattress. He descended immediately, attacking her sides with nimble fingers. Eventually, he relented to her breathless cries, slightly concerned she might pass out if his actions continued to prevent her from drawing a proper breath.

"You know, I think I missed the movie where Yoda taught tickling as a viable combat technique," she laughed up at him, eyes shining beautifully golden and locked with his.

"Creative licence," he muttered, attacking her neck with his lips, eliciting further laughter.

No, boring they certainly were not.

**_Fin_**

* * *

_A/N: So I barely ever write a purely fluff piece but I enjoyed creating this one. Hope you enjoyed reading it!_

_Thank you for reading and any reviews welcome!_


End file.
